ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
A Face Paint Story
is an American computer-animated adventure fantasy comedy-drama film, being directed by Don Hall and Chris Williams. It is produced by Walt Disney Feature Animation and Walt Disney Pictures and is distributed by Buena Vista Pictures Distribution, being released on July 11, 2001. A sequel, titled A Face Paint Story: The Lost World, is aimed for its May 27, 2020 release date. Synopsis A Bonga discovers a lost Face Paint, but a corrupted bear mayor wants her, so he must keep her in safety, and throughout the adventures, they become best friends. Cast *Matthew McConaughey as /Sidney/, a Bonga who serves as a main protagonist. *Drew Barrymore as Jade, a beautiful Face Paint who TBD and is the deutagonist. * as Muku, a Stegosaurs who aids Sidney and Jade *Christian Slater as Mayor James C. Bear, a bear who is the mayor of Paintcity and the main antagonist. * as Mickey, a Wango who is one of Sidney's best friends. *Scarlett Johannson as Wanda, a Famboo who is one of Sidney's best friends, also being his love interest. *TBD as Laura, a Face Paint who is Jade's best friend. Production Plans for a Face Paint movie started in 1996, starting off as a traditional animated movie. Transcript Reception Sequel Main article:'' A Face Paint Story: The Lost World'' Plans for the sequel were announced on August 2001 after the success of the movie. Its planned date was September TBD, 2002, but was delayed a lot of times (in 2003, 2004 and 2006) until the sequel files were mysteriously stolen, canning the production. The sequel was revived in 2017 with a completely new plot, with the date aiming for its May 27, 2020 release date. Chris Pratt announced that he would voice Sidney's long-lost, guitar playing brother. The sequel's first traier was released on SDCC on July 21, 2019 and that trailer would be released publicly on the next day. Jade is announced to be the main protagonist instead of Sidney. In addition, Drew Barrymore and Matthew McConaughey are confirmed to reprise their roles. Muku is confirmed to return, but due to Joe Ranft's death in 2005, he is replaced by Jerome Ranft, his brother. Variant *The Walt Disney Pictures logo is in computer-animation (similar to Pixar films) and realistic looking Sleeping Beauty castle, being set in the dark blue sky. Other than that, it plays normally. (the variant would get an another computer-animated castle variant in 2005's Chicken Little). It is one of the few Disney films where the original logo remained. Video game tie-in Main article: '' (video game)'' The video game tie in was released a week after the film's release for the Nintendo 64, PlayStation, Game Boy Color and PC. Short film Main article: The Principal's Date?! The short film is being based around the The Australian Gang series. Legacy Trivia *It is the second computer-animated film made by Disney, after 2000's Dinosaur. *It is also the TBDth animated Disney film with a PG rating. *There are currently rumors for a live-action remake despite the sequel being officially confirmed. *Paul Rudd's animation debut. Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:PG Category:PG-Rated films Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:2001 films Category:Alternate Reality